The Dorm Wreckers
by SapphireFrost19
Summary: Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny are off now to go on to their college life and all live with the same dormitory. There, they will encounter a lot of challenges that will test their friendship and their determination to stay at college. They will also encounter new friends and some friends from before. They will have to deal with college life.
1. This is the Day

**The Dorm Wreckers**

Summary: Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny are off now to go on to their college life and all live with the same dormitory. There, they will encounter a lot of challenges that will test their friendship and their determination to stay at college. They will also encounter new friends and some friends from before. They will have to deal with college life.

**Chapter 1 – This is the day**

_**At the Cartman's…**_

"Oh Eric, I will miss you so bad. You know, I could just home school you, y'know" Liane Cartman said while Cartman packed his clothes into a luggage "Mom, you can't home school a college student. Besides, me, Kyle, Stan and Kenny already planned this a month ago, so I am going. Now get out of my room mom!" Cartman pointed at the door while he was still packing stuff. Liane cried as she walked out off the room. Cartman sighed as he finished off his packing. He looked at the drawer next to him and grabbed a frame of him and boys since grade school. "Guys, this is it. Tomorrow… WE WILL BE FREEEEEEEE!" Cartman exclaimed that whole South Park could hear.

**While at Broflovski residence…**

"Kyle, don't pack too much stuff okay? You're going to go to a big university so pack up a lot of books, okay?!" Sheila Broflovski said from downstairs. Kyle sighed in annoyance and replied "YES MOM!" Kyle went back into his packing but was interrupted by Ike who entered his room. "What is it Ike? Need help in your homework?" Ike shook his head and hugged Kyle. Kyle was surprised by Ike's sudden action but hugged him back "Please don't go" Ike said with teary eyes. Kyle swelled up and sniffed and patted Ike on his head "I'm sorry Ike, but I have to go. I promise to visit you on holidays" Kyle smiled and hugged his little brother tightly. And the two brothers spent the rest of the night bonding together.

_**At the Marsh's….**_

"I won't need this, or that. Or even this" Stan said as he picked out stuff out of his closet to see what he can bring to college. He got a box with hearts decorated around it. He took a look inside it and saw pictures of him and Wendy during their high school days and momentums given by her. He frowned and thought twice if he was to keep them in the house or burn them away, then a bark was heard around the room. Stan looked up from the box to see Sparky standing in front of him. He smiled and put the box away "Yeah boy you're right boy" Stan sat beside Sparky and patted him gently on his head. Sparky pouted at Stan, giving him puppy dog eyes. Stan was lost in Sparky's eyes, as if he were saying not to leave but Stan said "No boy, I must leave. I'm sorry" Sparky whined and Stan just hugged Sparky.

_**And alas in the McCormick's shelter… **_

'Hmm… that's about it' Kenny thought while looking at his luggage, full of porno and little clothing. 'Maybe I should bring three or two' Kenny thought and rearranged his luggage. While he did that Karen came in his room "Kenny, should you really leave?" Karen asked looking up at Kenny with puppy dog eyes. Kenny looked at Karen adorably and put his hand on her head "I'll come back for you. And besides, Mysterion is out there to help you when you need him" Karen giggled and hugged Kenny. "I know it's been you silly. I'm not a kid anymore" Kenny smiled and said "Well, that wouldn't change the fact that he's your guardian angel, like you told me" Karen nodded in agreement and they spent the night together going back into the past where things had happened.

_**The next morning… **_

The four got up by their alarm clocks at exactly 5:00 A.M they started going to the bathroom and brushing their teeth and washing their faces then each took a shower at the same time. They went into their room and started changing into their new clothes. Then went downstairs with their luggage at hand and left it by the door. Then they went into the dining room to eat breakfast with their family and have bonding time. After that they bid their goodbyes to their family and went on their way to the park.

"Hey guys!" Cartman greeted Kyle and Kenny who were beside each other on a bench. "Good morning to you Cartman" Kyle greeted Cartman. "Woah-ho-ho! Look at I am genius pants!" Cartman said he checked out Kyle's new set of clothing. Kyle wore a mint green long sleeved turtle neck sweater with a pair of casual chinos and boat shoes. "Did you lose the ushanka?" Cartman asked "I over grown it already. But look at you, that's the style you want to wear in the university?" Kyle pointed out Cartman's style which was a red long sleeved button up polo with a black vest, a pair of black pants and longwings. "Yeah so? I think I look more IN with this style" Cartman showed off his new look "Yeah, but you're still fat" Kyle lightly punched Cartman's tummy. "Hey! I work out" Cartman glared at Kyle.

*buzz* *buzz* a audible vibration came from Kenny's cellphone. Cartman and Kyle turned their attention to Kenny who was sitting quietly on a nearby bench "Oh, I forgot Kenny's here" Cartman said which Kenny totally ignored and answered his phone "Yo, we're alls here. Yeah… okay… see you…" Kenny dropped the call and turned his head towards Kyle and Cartman as if they were waiting for him to say something "It was Stan, he said he will be here in a few, he just had to stop by the gas station to gas up" Kenny said and went back into staring into the distance. "Kenny, looks the same tho, just changed his jacket, that's for sure" Cartman whispered to Kyle "Yup, and since when did got a cellphone?" Kyle questioned. Kenny was wearing a teal hoodie jacket with white for an inside color, pair of blue jeans and black converse. This time, he wasn't wearing his hoodie on.

After a few minutes of waiting, a Nissan X-trail parked up in front of them and beeped. They turned their attention to the car and saw Stan in the driver's seat. Stan was wearing a folded sleeved open buttoned polo shirt and a black sweater vest, a pair corduroys and blue classic sneakers. "Time to go bitches" Stan said as he smirked. Kyle, Cartman and Kenny stood up, picked up their luggage and went to the van. Stan went down the driver's seat and opened the back to put their luggage there. "Where did you get the money for this Stan?" Kyle asked as he seated in the front, while Kenny and Cartman got on the back seat. Stan slammed the back down and went to the driver's seat. "It was a graduation gift from my other grandfather who just recently deceased. I was in his will too" Stan explained as he started the engine and drove off.

After a few minutes of driving, Kenny was disturbed by the eerie silence inside the car so he said "Can we have music please?" Kenny said in annoyance. Stan shrugged and turned on the radio. It played Find You by Zedd. The song gave a good atmosphere around the car so it made Kenny more comfortable. After a while it, Kenny was asleep, Cartman was bored just looking outside the window, Kyle was reading a novel and of course, Stan was driving. "Ugh, are we there yet Stan?" Cartman asked out of frustration on how bored he was. Stan glared at Cartman through the rear mirror and said "No, we barely even left the state Cartman" Cartman gave a big huff and crossed his arms out of impatience "Well I'm bored!" Cartman exclaimed. Kyle turned to Cartman and shushed him "Sh…! Kenny's sleeping!" Cartman gave another huff while Kyle sighed at his immature attitude. "If you're that bored, here" Kyle handed Cartman his PSP "Play whatever you want" Cartman grabbed the PSP and started playing whichever he preferred that will seem to entertain him. After a while then, Cartman was asleep as well. Kyle gave a small smile at his two friends sleeping at the back. He took his PSP from Cartman's grip and put it back into his bag.

"I can't believe I would still be with you guys, up until here in college" Kyle said as he removed his reading glasses and set it aside "Why is that surprising?" Stan asked, his eyes fixed on the road. "Well, cause… of course college; we want to go our separate ways. Go on which university to go and etcetera" Stan thought for a moment before answering "True, but isn't it fun, that you would know at least someone in a university? That way you wouldn't be alone, right?" Stan said with a smile. Kenny smiled at the thought and nodded "Yeah, I guess" and then there was silence again, despite the radio still on but the volume low enough not to disturb the sleeping boys. "Do you think we'll ever encounter someone we know? Y'know from high school and grade school" Kyle asked wondering to himself. Stan shrugged "Probably, probably not. It's hard to tell, despite that each and every one of us got to our separate ways, some after grade school, when they went out of the state, and such, and some, like us, went our ways after high school. It's our decision or our parent's decision, either way, probably we will. But that won't change whatever he had in the past" Stan said with a sad tone right at the end. Kyle frowned at his friend, knowing what happened between Stan and Wendy. Kyle gave a pat at Stan's shoulder and said "its okay dude, we're here. Besides, there are a lot of hot chicks in college, I'm sure of it" Kyle grinned and Stan smirked. "Yeah, guess you're right"

After an hour of driving, they stopped by a convenient store in a gasoline station. "Okay, time to wake up dudes." Kyle said waking up Kenny and Cartman. "Huh? Where are we?" Cartman asked with droopy eyes "We're in a gasoline station, now if anyone wants to do a potty break, now's the time, cause we're going into a high way, so go while we're here, it'll be a long ride" Kyle replied as he went down the car with Kenny. "Kenny, come with me and let's buy some snacks" Kenny nodded at Kyle and went with him inside the convenient store while Cartman made his way towards restroom.

Stan stayed inside the car to rest for a bit until he saw a very familiar looking guy coming out of the restroom. He was wearing a green fleece vest, a peach cargo pants and pair of classic hi-tops. 'Is that Craig Tucker?' Stan thought and took a minute to think. He hasn't seen Craig after graduation. The girls back then said they moved out as soon as Craig graduated from high school. The so called "Craig" passed by his car, as soon as he did, Stan went out of his car and called "Craig!" the boy stopped as soon as he was called. The boy slowly turned around and to see Stan "Craig? Is that really you?" Stan said surprised to see Craig "Hi Stan" Stan almost swelled up and walked towards Craig and gave him a manly hug. "Where've you been man? How come you left without telling me?" Stan said tears at the corner of his eyes. Craig could only shrug and give a small smile.

_**While in the restroom…**_

Cartman gave a sigh as he rolled up his sleeves so it can't get wet 'Man… for how long are we going to travel? I want to lie down on a bed now' he gave a big sigh while he washed up his hands 'Come to think of it… I think I just saw someone familiar here just a while ago…'

_Flashback_

_Cartman entered the restroom to only see a guy coming out of one of the cubicles. He totally ignored the guy because of the long drive. As soon as the guy turned to Cartman, he was a little surprised and avoided eye contact. The guy quickly washed his hands and walked past Cartman. Cartman rose an eyebrow at the guy "What's with that dude?" he asked himself_

_End of Flashback_

Cartman took a minute to realize who it was "Oh shit! It's motherfucking!" Cartman swore and ran out the restroom and ran towards the car "Stan! Stan! I saw motherfucking-!" Cartman stopped as soon as he saw Craig and Stan beside each other on a nearby table just outside the convenient store. "Hey fatass" Craig greeted raised a hand at Cartman. Cartman nodded and made his way towards the two. "You motherfucking bitch, where the fuck have you been jackass?!" Cartman said as he sat beside Craig. Craig just chuckled and gave a small smile.

Inside the convenient store, Kenny and Kyle were at the counter paying off the snacks they bought. Kenny was licking a vanilla flavored ice cream while waiting for Kyle to pay. He then looked outside and saw the three having either a chat or a fight. As soon as Kyle was done, he looked to where Kenny was looking and saw Stan and Cartman with another guy. "Who the heck is that?" Kyle asked as he clearly couldn't see the other guy's face. Kenny shrugged while licking his ice cream and said "Let's go and check it out" Kyle nodded in agreement and both left the convenient store and went outside.

"Hey guys, what's up and who're you talking to-" Kyle stopped for a moment for his brain to function on who the guy was. And suddenly he remembered the fucking bastard who had recent friendly fights with during the high school days. "Motherfucking Craig Tucker! Where the fucking hell have you been?!" Kyle said in a mad but friendly way. Craig sweatdropped at the sudden reunion of the boys, Stan sensed the uneasiness of Craig of the all the same questions all over again so he said "Why don't we take this to the car? Since he's going to ride with us" Kyle nodded in agreement "Yeah, let's go, we might be out of schedule when we don't go now"

The five went in the car and Stan then drove off. Kyle then looked at Craig who was in the middle of the backseat. "So… Where in the world have you been motherfucker?" Kyle asked. Craig gave a little chuckle and said "Well… as soon as graduation ended, we immediately left to Washington and now I dorm in a university named Crowton University" Everyone stayed silent after hearing where he goes to college. "Did you say Crowton?" Kyle asked in shock. Craig nodded and asked "Why? Is something wrong…?" all of a sudden Cartman laughed out "Bwahahahaha! What a coincidence! We're going to the same university! Ahahaha!" Craig was wide eyed and looked at both Kenny and Kyle. Kyle nodded and gave him a grin while Kenny gave him a thumbs up. Craig almost cried in tears and smiled in excitement. Stan smiled at his reaction "Okay! The faster we get there, the earlier we get to bond!" Stan exclaimed and sped across the highway.

Chapter 1 ENDS HERE

Summary: Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny are off now to go on to their college life and all live with the same dormitory. There, they will encounter a lot of challenges that will test their friendship and their determination to stay at college. They will also encounter new friends and some friends from before. They will have to deal with college life.

A/N: So... This is my first South Park fanfiction. I hope y'all like the first chapter. I know you're wondering about, why is Craig such a big deal out of this? Why the fuck?! You'll know soon dammit! Stay tuned for more "Dorm Wreckers" if you want more! Anyways, I'm basing this at Washington (Even tho I've never been there or lived there) But it was the closest to where I could find South Park. So if anyone is from Washington reading this, please help me in locations. The university is not real (At least I think it isnt) cause I just got it from a Random School Generator. So if you're interested in the generator it's this ( usergene…. Let me know in the comments about what you think about this fantiction okay? You may freely comment for suggestions and stuff. OH and tell me who do you think I should pair with who?

Interested in the Cover? Here's the picture and the artist:

art/South-Park-173610956


	2. Indoors

**Chapter 2 – Indoors **

After hours of traveling, they have arrived to Washington and then a few minutes to where their destination is, Crowton University. Stan stopped by the gate and a security guard, with short gray hair and brown eyes, with wrinkles all over and wearing the official security guard uniform and a pair of glasses on, took a look at them. "And what is your business here Crowton, sir?" the guard asked in a western accent. "We're here for our dorms" Kyle replied to the guard, then Craig brought down the window and smiled at the guard "Hi Mister Clock. Good morning!" Craig greeted Clock. Clock looked at Craig and smiled "Well if it isn't Craig Tucker. I haven't seen you these past few days, where've you been my boy?" Clock asked as he leaned into the car. Craig just shrug and said "Just home, nothing much to do here" Clock nodded and looked at Stan and the boys "So, these are your friends my boy?" Craig nodded "Yep, it's okay, they're cool. They came for the dorms" Clock smiled and nodded "Well, might I may know y'all?" Stan and the boys nodded "I'm Stan Marsh…" Stan first introduced himself "…that's Kyle Broflovski…" Stan pointed at Kyle who nodded Clock a hello "…Kenny McCormick…" Kenny just raised a hand "…and-" Stan wasn't able to finished when Cartman butted in "and I'm Eric Cartman the most awesome boy in South Park!" Cartman gave a grin. Clock gave them all a small smile "Okay then, you may go in. Come back anytime so we can have a little chat" Clock said and Stan and boys nodded in agreement and drove off to the dorms.

"Wow, for a troublemaker Craig, you tend to be friends with the staff here" Kyle said to Craig who just shrugged, again "I didn't really have anyone to talk to. Besides, Mister Clock was the one to approach me since he told me that I was new and was always alone, so he came to me instead" Cartman looked at Craig in amusement "Wow, that guy's cool" Stan then halted to a stop "We're here, Dorm 209" Stan removed his seatbelt and went out of the car "Whew finally!" Cartman exclaimed. "Wow, you guys all share one dorm house? Damn" Craig said in amusement. Kyle grinned "Yeah, we worked up all the money so we can afford this, to our… selves?" Kyle stopped once he spotted other stuff outside the dorm house.

"Hey! Why are there other stuff's here?! I thought it was supposed to only the four of us?!" Cartman said in a mad tone. "Uhm… each dormitory house has a maximum of 7 people. The university doesn't allow anything more or less than 7 people. So… you have other three people in it" Craig explained while helped Stan bring down their luggage "Well bullshit! I ain't sharing this dorm to anyone!" Cartman exclaimed and gave a big huff. Kyle sighed at the situation "Well, I guess we'll have to get along". Suddenly a strangely familiar voice spoke up "Uhm… excuse me, but are you the ones who have the key to this dorm?" for some reason, all of them were wide eyed. They turned around to see Butters Stotch in the flesh. Butters improved quite a lot, his hair got longer and was wearing a long yellow zip up shirt with a white sweater vest, a pair of black pants and casual chinos. "Wow, is that you Butters?" Stan asked "Whoa! It's Stan! And Kenny! Kyle and Cartman! Whoa and you're with Craig?! S-sweet!" Butters said in excitement. "Oh my god! Don't tell me y'all gonna be my dormies!?" Cartman face palmed "C'mon guys, let's find another dorm" Cartman said as he went up to the car again "Wa-wait! Don't go! I promise I won't fuck up like last time!" Butters pleaded Cartman "What? Like the time you pushed me into dog shit while I was in a date Red huh?!" Cartman exclaimed at Butters. "Whoa, whoa he-hey! It was an accident! I swear! I slipped and accidentally pushed you over!" Butters defended "It's still the fucking same thing!" Cartman exclaimed .

Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Craig watch Cartman get mad about what Butters fucked up during high school. Kyle sighed at the immaturity of Cartman, again. "Well, we should get the stuffs inside" Kyle suggested and the boys nodded leaving the two alone by the car. "Uhm… excuse me?" Stan turned around and saw a boy just about his age with short green hair with almost half of his bangs were sided to the right, lavender eyes, wearing glasses, folded sleeved green polo button-up shirt, a red bowtie, a pair of formal pants and boat shoes. "May I help you?" Stan asked with an eyebrow raised "Oh uhm… is this Dorm 209?" the guy asked and Stan just nodded "Oh good! Hey Skye! We're here!" the guy waved to another guy who didn't pay any attention to him because he was busy playing with his PSP. "So… who are you?" Stan asked. The guy pushed his glasses back and apologized "Oh I'm sorry to be rude, I'm David Sharman, you can call me Davey and that's Skye Bonney, we're freshmen" Davey said with a slight bow. Stan nodded and introduced himself "I'm Stan Marsh and that's Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski and Craig Tucker" Stan pointed out to Kenny, Kyle and Craig who were inside looking around the dorm "and that's Eric Cartman and Butters Stotch" he then pointed out the two who were still fighting. Davey nodded "I see well then, you guys must be our roomies then" Stan nodded and invited them in.

"Hey guys, here are the other two" Stan said as they entered with Skye following them from behind still playing his PSP. Kenny, Kyle and Craig turned their attention to the two and said their hi. "So guys this is David Sharman…" Davey bowed and said "You can call me Davey" Stan pointed to the Skye "And that is… uhm…" Stan forgot for a while when Davey covered for him "Skye Bonney" Skye has red hair and red piercing eyes, wearing a Razor headset, a black hoodie, a pair of blue jeans and black hi-cut converse. Skye was still busy playing with his PSP when Davey nudged him, he looked up and gave a small nod and went back to playing. Stan, Davey, Kyle and Craig sweatdropped at the shown attitude of Skye "Uhm... forgive Skye, he doesn't really like people disturbing him when he's playing". Kenny had a small glare against Skye, so he approached him, while the boys watched him to see what he would do, and waited for Skye to look up to him. Skye noticed Kenny in front of him and gave a 'what-are-you-looking-at-stare' which Kenny responded to pointing on his own PSP. Skye grinned and took off his headset "Wanna battle?" Kenny gave an evil grin and nodded. Both sat on the sofa and started playing off.

Davey was wide eyed at what happened "Wow, your friend knows how to make Skye to talk!" Davey said surprised "Why? Doesn't he talk?" Kyle asked "Of course he does! It's just that he hasn't talked to anyone he just met that easily! I mean, I and Skye have been friends since high school and he hasn't talked to anyone at school at all. Except for me of course" they looked back to Kenny and Skye who were mashing the buttons as if there were no tomorrow. "Well, let's just unpack our stuff and pick a room" Kyle said while the other boys nodded. "Wait, there are 8 of us, it's said in the rules not less or more than 7 persons in one dorm" Davey said as he felt a little uneasy. Craig waved his hand and said "I'm not staying here, I have my own house nearby the university so I won't be staying here" Craig explained and Davey sighed in relief "Whew, that's good then!" Craig gave a small smiled and helped in the unpacking.

After Stan and Kyle inspected each room, Cartman was done lecturing Butters and entered the dorms and Kyle announced "Okay, there is four bedrooms, and two bathrooms, one bathroom here in the first floor and another bathroom upstairs, three bedrooms upstairs and one down here. In the bedrooms upstairs, the beds and two study tables each, and another will have three beds and three study tables, one here has only one bed and one study table. So who wants which?" the boys looked at eacyh other not knowing whom to part with "First off, who the fuck are these two dudes?" Cartman asked still pissed off. Davey bowed and said "I'm Davey Sharman and that's Skye Bonney" Cartman chuckled when Davey said 'Bonney' "Pft... Bunny" Skye heard what Cartman said and paused his game with Kenny. "What did you sat fatass?" Skye asked as he came up to Cartman with clutched fists "Nothing" Cartman replied with innocence. "Let him be Skye. He's just really a big fat jerk" Kyle said to calm Skye down. Skye gave a hmph and went back to Kenny. "I'm pairing with Kenny" Skye said as he sat down beside Kenny and resumed playing. Kyle nodded in agreement "Anyone else wants to speak?" Kyle looked at the remaining boys who haven't spoken yet. Cartman looked at the boys and still no one was speaking so he spoke "Okay then! I'm going to get my own room! Done!" Cartman declared. Kyle raised an eyebrow at Cartman "Are you sure?" Kyle asked to clarify. Cartman nodded and crossed his arms which means he already decided "As long as I get my own room!" Kyle rolled his eyes and said "Okay". Kyle waited again for another few minutes to say something but alls was too shy. He actually secretly wanted Davey to be his roommate since he looks more smart, but he didn't want for Stan to feel bad. So he had to know what Davey wants first. "Uhm…. How bout you Davey? Who do you want to be with?" Davey took a moment to think while looking from Kyle to Cartman. "Hm… I guess Butters would be a good roomie" Davey said as he wrapped an arm around Butters' neck. Butters, who was surprised, smiled and said "Whoa, really?! That's great! Meeting someone new is cool!" Butters said in excitement. "Well that leads to me and Stan" Kyle looked at Stan who also looked back to him, were smiling at each other. They were lost in each other's eyes when Cartman interrupted "If you guys are gonna make out, get a room will ya" Kyle and Stan glared at Cartman both blushing "Shut up fatass"

"Okay, I and Stan will stay in the very room at the end of the hallway upstairs. Kenny and Skye will stay near the stairs and Butters and Davey will stay next to the bathroom" Kyle said as he got his luggage "Cartman, you stay over there" he pointed at a door next to the kitchen. Hope you like it. C'mon guys, and Craig" Kyle said before he and the others went upstairs with their luggage. "Hmm… I wonder what he meant by _hope you like it'_" Cartman thought out loud but then shrug it off and went to his room.

pWhile upstairs, the boys were at their respective rooms. Craig followed Stan and Kyle going to their room. "So… why are you suddenly being nice to Cartman?" Craig asked as he sat on a bed. Kyle set down his luggage at a table "I'm not being nice to him" Stan looked at Kyle and raised an eyebrow "Then what?" Kyle chuckled "I pity him" "For what?" Craig and Stan asked in sync "Of his room" Kyle smiled, turned around at them and raised his right hand up and counted down from 5…4…3…2…1 "KYLE WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Cartman exclaimed that the whole campus could hear. Stan and Craig looked at each other then went downstairs to check on Cartman in his room. They saw Cartman in a small, room with one bed, one desk, one window and one shelf, and that was all that could fit in Cartman's room. "KYLE! WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING SHIT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL ON ME HUH?!" Cartman exclaimed as Kyle was making his way downstairs with his hands inside his pockets. Kyle shrug and said "Nothing, why? I thought you wanted your own room?" Cartman growled while Kyle smirked at him and went back upstairs. "You think I will just let you get away with that you fucking Jew? Then you're wrong" Cartman whispered in a very angry voice. "What was that Cartman?" Stan asked "Oh uhm… nothing" Cartman quickly covered and twiddled with his thumbs while looking away. Stan and Craig looked at each other with a suspicious look but then shrug and went back upstairs.

After minutes of unpacking stuff, with Craig to help, they decided to settle and rest and talk in the living room, excluding Davey and Skye who were outside grabbing groceries in the city and Cartman who so suddenly disappeared. "So Craig, spill out the beans, what happened after graduation?" Stan asked. Craig chuckled and replied "Well, we had to move immediately after graduation due to my parents work. Ever since then, I became alone and lonely. I never had the way to make contact to you guys" Craig explained. "Why don't you use facebook?" Kyle asked. Craig frowned "Well, my facebook account was hacked, so I had to make another. But to no-luck, no one added me nor did I have the time to add anyone since I was busy with our papers here in the city and in the university" Craig explained. Stan nodded "I see, well… you've got us now so… nothing to be lonely about right?" Craig looked at Stan and gave a genuine smile "Yeah, I guess you're right. I hope you guys don't mind if I come here to hang out when I'm free" Kyle smiled and nodded "You're always welcome here Craig" Kenny nodded "Yeah, we should play sometime" Craig gave a nod and stood up "Well, my stay here was long enough. I will visit you guys tomorrow. My parents expect me to be home at some papers this time" Kenny raised an eyebrow "You have curfew" Craig shook his head "Nope, its just I was going to back at South Park and I'm expected to be home by the afternoon" Kyle and the boys nodded and stood up and said their goodbyes. From that, Craig left and boys went back inside.

After sometime, Kenny and Kyle were watching TV while Stan was looking up at his Facebook. He was scrolling thought news feeds and was desperately searching for none other than Wendy Testaburger. He sighed while he went to check out her profile. There, he saw pictures of her selfies, of her and her girlfriends and statuses like _I'm going to Florida!_ or I_'m eating at McDonalds with the girls!_. Stan sighed and gave up looking at her profile. Kyle and Kenny noticed Stan's sudden aura of sadness "What the matter?" Kenny asked with a raised eyebrow. Stan sighed and again and slumped himself on the couch and showed them Wendy's profile "C'mon man, you have to get over her" Kyle said in annoyance "Yeah, she's history. You should look for a girl with nice tits" Kenny said so bluntly. Both Kyle and Stan both stared at Kenny "Okay, forget I ever said anything" Kenny said as he went back to watching. "What Kenny meant to say is that, there are plenty of girls out there. She can't be the only one" Stan sighed, grabbed a pillow and put it on his face. "Okay that's it! C'mon Stan" Kyle grabbed Stan's and Kenny's wrists and dragged them outside "Where are we going dude?" Stan asked in confusion "We're going chick hunting" Kenny's eyes were wide and gave a woohoo with his fist in the air.

A/N: So... this is as far as I can go... for now... I have another chapter coming up and i will have to give a warning about what's gonna happen next. Hope you all like this chapter, i know it's short but it'll have to do. Feel free to give comments, wether it's nice or not, all i care is i want to know what you think about it. Next update will be from three-five days. I have made it five days now since I am working on my own project and I want to make it full time but I wont leave this story unupdated. So tune in for more TDW. Make sure to comment and favorite. Share it with your friends and tell them how you think of this and make sure to watch for more updates, see you guys soon!


End file.
